The application of multi-component sealants and other multi-component fluid products requires the effective mixing of multiple fluids. In the case of medical sealants, proper mixing is required so that when the multi-component sealant reaches a targeted tissue, vessel or organ the pre-cursors components are mixed, allowing cross-linking, tissue reaction, adherence, and/or curing occur.
Several ways of achieving such mixing have been previously developed, including a mixing tip that requires a ‘static mixer’ that works to ‘turn’ the fluids through a complex geometric baffle to achieve mixing. The extended length of the static mixer limits its function with fast setting chemistries as the tip often becomes blocked as sealant sets before exiting an orifice for spraying or within an unacceptable interval limiting its potential commercial opportunity.
As such, there is a need for improved multi-component mixing and delivery nozzles.